


Fit You Like a Glove

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine reaches for Kurt’s naked hand with his own, laces their fingers together, and then slips them into the pocket of his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit You Like a Glove

There’s no snow, not yet, but the chill sinks through more layers every day, the wind bites skin that much harsher. Kurt’s nose and cheeks get flushed red with it, in a way that he hates but that Blaine loves, and Blaine exhales white and smiles like a giddy child.

"Your hands are  _freezing_ ," Kurt hisses, one of Blaine’s between both of his. “I told you to wear gloves."

"I didn’t think it would be so cold!" Blaine pouts, but it softens into a slight smile as Kurt breathes over his fingers.

"You are going to  _lose_  your fingers, I can’t  _believe_  you sometimes," Kurt mutters, rubbing frantically at Blaine’s fingers again. People part around them as they stroll leisurely through the park, admiring the myriad of lights that decorate the trees. It’s the reason Kurt and Blaine are there, too—the same reason they take walks through it every December, if they can help it. There’s something magical about all of the colorful, twinkling lights, wound around the barren trees and filling the night with a strange kind of magic.

"Here, I have an idea," Blaine mumbles quietly, pulling his hand from Kurt’s despite his impatient sound of disproval. He catches Kurt’s left wrist in his hand, and begins to tug off his glove.

"Blaine—? What are you doing?" Kurt stares down at his newly bared hand, and then up at Blaine in confusion.

"You’ll see," Blaine hums, and he slips Kurt’s glove onto his own left hand. It’s warm, and Blaine wiggles his fingers into the spaces.

"So now we’ll both lose fingers…?"

But Blaine reaches for Kurt’s naked hand with his own, laces their fingers together, and then slips them into the pocket of his coat.

"Problem solved." Blaine beams, and Kurt smiles affectionately.

"You’re ridiculous." But he leans forward and presses his lips to the tip of Blaine’s cold nose. “Adorable, but ridiculous."

His fingers wiggle against Blaine’s, and Blaine tightens his grip, rubbing his chilled fingertips over Kurt’s still-warm knuckles.

"Your hands are cold," Kurt mumbles as they fall into a slow stroll again, pressed tight together due to their joined hands, and Blaine laughs, fogging the air in front of them.

"Wasn’t that the point?" Blaine nudges their shoulders together, squeezes Kurt’s hand and feels him squeeze back. “It’ll be warm in no time." Blaine purses his lips thoughtfully. “Warmer, at least. Body heat." He rubs his palm back and forth against Kurt’s.

"That shouldn’t sound as suggestive as you just made it sound."

Blaine just smiles at him innocently, and Kurt huffs out a little laugh, rolling his eyes and falling silent.

Blaine lets the lights and their walk fade to the back of his mind, concentrates on Kurt’s barely there exhales, the brush of their arms, the loose knots of their fingers. He pulls his finger up and down, exploring the grove between knuckles as if he hadn’t memorized the feeling of it years ago. Kurt’s fingers tap back in retaliation, drumming against the back of Blaine’s hand and Blaine’s fingers can feel the muscles and bones shift under Kurt’s skin.

He slips their hands free of his pocket, ignoring Kurt’s confused, “what are you doing?" and lifts them closer to his face. He can see the way Kurt’s fingers twitch as his warm breath brushes over the exposed skin. Blaine brings the back of Kurt’s hand to his lips, and presses a long, lingering kiss there—Kurt sucks in a sharp breath.

"What was that for?" He asks, his voice breathlessly startled—even after all of these years, he’s still caught off guard when Blaine does something small, and silly, like this. Like maybe he doesn’t think he deserves it. Blaine kisses the same spot again, just to prove that Kurt should have these things.

"I just love you." Blaine glances over at him, smiling a little shyly, and sees Kurt bite his lip.

"I love you, too," he whispers, pulls their hands closer to himself and drops small, barely-there kisses to the backs of Blaine’s fingers. It shouldn’t feel like so much, but it does, and Blaine can feel how goofy his smile as turned. “Come on. Let’s get hot cocoa."

Kurt slips their hands into his pocket this time, drawing Blaine close and snug into his side as they walk beneath hundreds of twinkling lights.


End file.
